


Superhero

by fabella



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, See john get invested, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Team, Touch-Starved, Unrequited, Video, and how exactly does mckay feel about all these feels, but he sinks, canon vs. john, hair gel warning applies, john sheppard is actually an island, maybe unrequited, mckay is pretty cool but we already knew that and it's not really the point, probably requited, see John regret, see john hesitate, songvid, vidding, you make your own world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Move over, canon, John Sheppard has the wheel. Or how John Sheppard stopped worrying and allowed himself to love Rodney Mckay. Too bad he's taken. (John character profile, Mckay/Sheppard focused, with Mckay/Jennifer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I've been vidding this off and on for about six months, as I labored through clipping the series (my husband bought me the box set and reinvigorated my love for this now quiet fandom). I've mentioned in other forums that as I rewatched the series I gained a new appreciation for the subtleties of John Sheppard's character (and his stupid face!) that I may have missed the first time around. I feel like there is a lot left to say about his character, some blank spaces that feel deliberately open to interpretation in a way that we didn't receive in the other characters. The first time around I think I mistook that for flatness of character. This time, watching each episode so closely together, it felt, instead, like John was a buffet of subtext and repression and backstory. It hurt me, at times, to look at his face and all he wasn't saying. So---this vid. There was a scene-to-lyric/music match up here that I have to say was the single most satisfying clip choice I have ever made. I need to hear those words and see that scene (3:29-3:37). The last video I made to SGA was [Four Years](http://wistfulfever.tumblr.com/post/122432826536/four-years-vid-by-fabella-stargate-atlantis), and that was way way back in 2007. What a relief it was to take another look, eight years later, and have a completely new world waiting for me to explore and vid. I won't say anymore about my intentions or interpretations---take from this vid what you will... that's kind of the point, actually. Comments are very welcome.


End file.
